The present disclosure relates to an assembly for dispensing bags and more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a plurality of bags secured to a bag holding cartridge with buttons, and a bag dispenser for receiving and maintaining the bag holding cartridge, the plurality of bags and buttons, and for allowing a user to remove one bag at a time from the assembly.
Employees at different types of locations, such as grocery stores, pharmacies, retail stores, etc., typically place merchandise that has been purchased into a bag before giving it to the customer. Therefore, such locations typically use many bags during the course of a day. Consequently, it is important to be able to store all of the bags while having the ability to easily select and use a single bag. An apparatus that can hold a plurality of bags and can dispense an individual bag would be desired at such locations.